


Тень под небесами

by AsianHistoricalDorama, Joringhel



Category: Yīng Xióng | Hero (2002)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: после казни Безымянного многие желают продолжить дело Летящего Снега, Длинного Неба и Сломанного Меча и убить императора, но неизвестный телохранитель, прозванный Тенью, раз за разом приходит на помощь, по неведомой причине выбрав защищать Цинь Ши-хуанди.





	Тень под небесами

**Author's Note:**

> Анонимно до деанона ФБ-2019

Название: Тень под небесами  
Канон: Герой  
Автор и бета: fandom Asian historical dorama 2019  
Размер: мини, 3139 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Император Цинь Ши-хуанди/Сломанный Меч  
Категория: дженослэш  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: пост-канон, АУ от исторических событий  
Примечание: эстетика позаимствована из фильма, где-то на фоне боевых сцен должен играть цинь.  
*

Несмотря на затворничество, жизнь императора Цинь Ши-хуанди раз за разом продолжает подвергаться опасности.

После гибели Безымянного, принесшего смуту и надежду в сердце императора, множество убийц — лучших из лучших, великолепно обученных и не знающих сомнений — стали атаковать дворец.  
Дело, затеянное однажды Длинным Небом, Летящим Снегом и Сломанным Мечом жило: если одни способны прорваться во дворец, смогут и другие.  
И однажды найдется тот, чья рука не дрогнет.  
Кто не остановится, подобно Сломанному Мечу, в шаге от торжества.  
Кто не передумает, как Безымянный, державший жизнь императора на кончиках пальцев, точно мотылька, слабо трепыхавшегося на свету.  
Найдется тот, кто восстановит справедливость и уничтожит тирана!  
И имя такого человека будет восславлено в веках.

— Ваше величество, найден еще один труп! Еще один убийца пытался в ночи пробраться во дворец. Тело нашли в саду.

В сообщении советника Ли Сы Цинь Ши-хуанди не слышит ничего нового. Это уже третий желающий расправиться с ним за последние несколько месяцев. И всякий раз их попытки оборачиваются гибелью — благодаря неизвестному защитнику, чей меч обрывал жизненный путь даже самых лучших воинов.

Кто этот человек? Никто не знает..

Стражники называют его Тень — за черные одежды, в которых он сливается с тенями ночи, за невесомый след, по которому невозможно было его отыскать. Тень никогда не открывает лица, появляется и исчезает внезапно, всякий раз ускользая от пристального взгляда стражи, и всякий раз оставляет после себя мертвеца, глядящего в небо широко раскрытыми глазами.

Цинь Ши-хуанди чувствует тревогу, думая о Тени — зачем бы неуловимому мастеру меча поражать в самое сердце врагов императора? Но улыбка невольно касается его губ, когда его мысли обращаются к причинам: если Тень так старательно защищает императора от заговорщиков, стало быть, в любое время может прийти к нему сам и убить — и стража не поспеет бы вовремя. Говорят, Тень ходит бесшумно, как призрак, и не оставляет следов на земле.

А если император до сих пор жив — не оттого ли это, что у него появился тайный союзник? Еще один невероятный человек из тех, кто понимает, чего ради Цинь Ши-хуанди совершает каждый свой шаг? Ради чего живет?

Вопросы остаются без ответов, волнение сменяется радостью, и все это напоминает лишь бег по кругу.

Советник Ли Сы только сокрушенно качает головой — снова и снова молодые, здоровые, сильные телом и духом воины подходят под стены дворца Сяньянь, чтобы встретить смерть.

— Ваше величество, утром нашли еще одного человека, и даже опознали его — это Вэй Юань из семьи Вэй, и он поклялся убить вас за то, что его семья погибла во время строительства гробницы. Ради возможности отомстить он поступил на службу к лучшим мастерам меча. И вот он здесь.

Голос советника Ли Сы звучит равнодушно и спокойно. Евнух Чжао Гао прогоняет начальника стражи прочь — понести наказание. Заслуженно: как можно пропустить схватку у самых ворот дворца? Как можно допустить, чтобы тело, прибитое к двери собственным мечом, провисело так до самого рассвета?

А Тень снова ускользает — неузнанный, непойманный…

Сколько еще молодых, здоровый юношей сгорят в огне собственной жажды мести в стремлении совершить невозможное? Ведь Цинь Ши-хуанди не может умереть, пока не достигнет цели.  
Все под небесами.  
Цинь Ши-хуанди смотрит на висящий над троном свиток с иероглифом “меч”. Вся суть истинных идеалов воина отразилась в чертах, выведенных талантливой рукой. Первый идеал — единение воина и меча. Второй — меч в сердце воина. И третий — отсутствие меча в руке и сердце.  
Идеалы эти воплотил в себе тот, кто был так же хорош в поединке, как и в каллиграфии — Цинь Ши-хуанди имел возможность убедиться в этом.

Была ли эта возможность счастливой? То не было вопросом, который может позволить задать себе император.

Зелень полотен, вздымающихся и опадающих под порывами ветра, отразилась в зелени глаз Сломанного Меча, постигшего высшие идеалы. В тот момент он понял и принял путь, по которому в одиночестве, с прямой спиной и прямым взглядом, двигался Ши-хуанди.

Все под небесами.

И все же… Как жаль, что все эти юноши, столь умелые и талантливые, не могут постичь идеал! Не могут понять… И присоединиться к тому будущему, что неизбежно наступит, потому что это единственное будущее, ради которого Цинь Ши-хуанди еще дышит.

Потому выезд императора к народу не подлежит сомнению. Хоть мудрый советник Ли Сы и утверждает, что следует поберечься, что следует одуматься и изменить еще одну традицию — ни к чему народу лишний раз смотреть на императора… Но Цинь Ши-хуанди отвергает такую возможность.  
Ради объединения Поднебесной, ради замысла, который все эти простые бедные души пока не могут постичь, стоит иногда открывать свое лицо, напоминать, кто здесь Владыка Цинь.

Императору не дает покоя одна мысль, бьющаяся, как мотылек, попавший в плен фонаря: если Сломанный Меч сумел понять, если Тень — возможно! — разделяет его убеждения, то найдутся еще те, кто примет. Кто узнает. Пропустит через себя — пусть даже вместе с лезвием меча.

Императору хочется верить, что мальчишка Вэй, как и прочие, смог осознать истину перед смертью, хоть он и понимает, что надежды его напрасны.

— Заговор неизбежен, — качает головой Ли Сы, и Ши-хуанди едва не смеется: конечно! Конечно, неизбежен, кто-нибудь обязательно найдется, кто-нибудь обязательно решит стать героем в глазах всего народа.  
Если император идет праведным путем, разве может он испугаться?

Было и еще одно.

Ведь если покушение состоится, тогда Тень… Тень должен будет вмешаться. Вне зависимости от его чаяний и желаний, хочет он защитить императора или убить его своей рукой, он не позволяет никому приблизиться к Ши-хуанди. А стало быть, будет наблюдать и остановит преступника.

Тогда Ши-хуанди сможет его увидеть. Пусть Тень не открывает лица, но движения, мастерство… Но течение его ци… Лишь бы посмотреть на этого человека, не оставляющего следов, расчищающего дорогу к идеальной мечте.

И пусть надежда подобна искрам огня, гаснущего на заре, он хочет увидеть своими глазами.

Все происходит, конечно же, именно так. Удивительно предсказуемы люди, желающие поднять бунт.  
Если праздник — то император поедет в карете, по центральной части дороги из трех полос, в сопровождении евнухов под предводительством Чжао Гао, стражи и верных советников, главным из которых считается Ли Сы.  
Если покушение — то обязательно из толпы, обязательно с предупреждающим мстительным криком, обязательно черной стрелой из гнутого старого — отцовского! — лука.  
Если защита — то в последний момент, когда стрела, выпущенная действительно умелой рукой, готова прошить парчовые стенки кареты, перехвачена пальцами в черной перчатке — и отправлена обратно, точно в лоб стрелка.  
Если паника — то рев и вой толпы, давящей друг друга, ползущей по головам в едва уловимой надежде спастись, уже не думая ни о мести, ни о бунте, только о своей шкуре, и крики боли теряются в общем гомоне.

Император возвращается во дворец, и Тень исчезает, едва становится понятно, что опасность миновала.  
Сначала его силуэт теряется в толпе, но император чувствует едва уловимое биение ци — потом и оно пропадает.  
Цинь Ши-хуанди только качает головой, теряясь в догадках — слишком коротко, слишком быстро и — он не обнажил меча.  
Если бы только увидеть Тень в бою!

О, тот меч император не смог бы спутать ни с каким другим мечом в целом мире!

Безрассудство — безумство! — считать себя неуязвимым, даже не зная лица неизвестного телохранителя, который раз за разом отводит острие меча опасности от императорского горла. Вдвойне безумнее поддаваться этому безрассудству сейчас, после стольких лет осторожности и каждого выверенного до мельчайших тонкостей шага. Но именно от этого наполняется сердце огнем.

Цинь Ши-хуанди отпускает слуг. Он ни на мгновение не сомневается, что очередной убийца наблюдает за дворцом и садом, неусыпно ожидая мгновения, когда император даст слабину. Но и Тень тоже рядом — теперь, когда Ши-хуанди узнал его ци, он может чувствовать его присутствие. Он рядом, он наблюдает — и окажется рядом вовремя.

Кто посмеет отговорить императора от прогулки по ночному саду, когда ночь так прекрасна, а полная луна фарфоровым блюдцем накрывает столицу? Аромат цветов разносится по саду.  
Белые цветы в темноте ночи похожи на сталь — и звон мечей рассыпается каплями росы.

Убийца — совсем еще мальчик — стоит, по колено увязнув в серебристой траве. Они молоды, всегда так молоды. Каждый моложе другого, и нет в этом ничего удивительного, ведь юное сердце горячо, и в эту плодородную почву одинаково легко укладываются семена ненависти и любви. Ненависти — больше. Ведь ненависти всегда больше. Ведь в мире совсем не осталось любви…

Он умен и хорошо обучен, и владеет мечом лучше, чем его предшественники. Пробрался в сад почти неслышно и напал со спины, быть может, и нанес бы удар — но слишком громко, предупреждающе зазвучал меч, вытащенный из ножен. Что ж, может быть, этому мальчишке уготована лучшая участь из возможных — погибнуть от императорского меча.

Несмотря на то, что минули годы, Цинь Ши-хуанди не растерял своего мастерства. Иероглиф “меч”, украшающий тронный зал, неустанно напоминал ему об истинной сути мастерства меча, и оттого он не позволял себе помыслить о том, чтобы клинок на красивой подставке покрывался пылью. Равно как и вверить свою безопасность только одной страже — не мог.

Ведь стража как-то пропустила это юное дитя с чистыми глазами, пылающими гневом и жаждой крови, готовой вот-вот пролиться?

Проходит вечность, прежде чем третий клинок вторгается в битву.

Цинь Ши-хуанди отходит в сторону, позволяя Тени самому разобраться с подосланным убийцей, обезоружить его, поставить на колени. Капли росы рассыпаются драгоценным жемчугом, набегают тучи и заслоняют луну, вода льется с неба, подобно прозрачным покровам, и на миг скрывает бой от глаз императора — но нет, кровь не оскверняет белый жемчуг, прозрачный шелк.

Тень держит клинок у горла юноши. Император не сводит с Тени глаз.

— Пусть стража кинет его в темницу, — приказывает, наконец, Цинь Ши-хуанди, понимая, что только его приказ еще держит юношу живым. — На рассвете случится казнь, что станет уроком любому, кто еще пожелает поднять оружие против императора.

Рот юноши оскверняют проклятия — они не стихают до тех пор, пока стража не является на зов, не уводит неслучившегося убийцу, слова срываются с губ и тают, смытые дождем, едва коснувшись земли, и ни одно из них не в силах запятнать императора.

Все это время Тень держит клинок у горла убийцы, и лишь когда того уводят, его меч находит ножны. Император пристально следит за мечом — и ножны, и клинок самые обычные, меч в руке воина — еще не сам воин. Глядя, как кисть перехватывает меч сверху вниз, направляя в ножны за спиной, глядя, как очерчивает прозрачная вуаль дождя тело под черным шелком, император шагает вперед — и для того, чтобы сделать единственный шаг, решимости ему нужно больше, чем чтобы завоевать Поднебесную.

— Остановись, — говорит он. — Останься.

Тень замирает — на долгий миг. И все-таки оборачивается.  
Его лицо скрыто плотным капюшоном, но Цинь Ши-хуанди наблюдал достаточно, чтобы не быть обманутым отрезом ткани.

— Останься, — повторяет он и называет по имени: — Сломанный Меч.

Через долгий миг раздумий Тень поднимает руки к лицу и сбрасывает за спину капюшон. На императора смотрят знакомые черные глаза с замешанной в радужку луговой зеленью, той, что Сломанный Меч впитал в себя с годами постижения мудрости и каллиграфии. Его худое и изможденное лицо выглядит спокойным — но то не безмятежность мудреца, а лишь покой воина, готового в любую минуту шагнуть на смерть. Длинные волосы завязаны в простой узел на затылке, лицо обрамляют аккуратные усы и бородка, делая его еще утонченнее.

Цинь Ши-хуанди помнил его другим — молодым и кипящим решимостью, что гасла в его взгляде в те долгие минуты, что спадали покровы, и они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Долгие годы Цинь Ши-хуанди хотел задать ему один вопрос. Всего лишь один. Но сейчас, глядя ему в глаза, он понимает: вопросов стало больше.

Или больше не осталось.

— Останься, — повторяет он в третий раз.

Сломанный Меч не двигается с места.

— Зачем? — коротко спрашивает он.

Цинь Ши-хуанди думает о том, что впервые в жизни слышит его голос.

И голос оказывается именно таким, каким он себе его представлял: низким, звучным и в то же время лишенным обычной для воина грубости.

Сломанный Меч стоит и ждет ответа, и император делает еще один шаг:

— Мне о многом надо поговорить с тобой.

— Разве? — парирует Сломанный Меч, но не отступает, и следующим шагом Цинь Ши-хуанди оказывается рядом с ним, почти вплотную, и видит в черноте его глаз прозрачную зелень далеких горных озер.

Небесные хляби продолжают извергать ледяной шелк, острыми каплями выбивающий мелодию на щербатых ступенях.

— Нам о многом надо поговорить, — говорит Цинь Ши-хуанди.

Сломанный Меч не отступает, не отводит глаз, но все еще качает головой — отрицательно. Император не останавливает его; лишь только позволяет себе напоследок коснуться пальцами влажной от дождя щеки.

Убедиться, что Тень состоит из плоти и крови, а не марева и тумана.

Сломанный Меч едва уловимо улыбается, коротко кланяется и исчезает в темноте.

Цинь Ши-хуанди знает теперь три вещи. Первая — его действительно охраняют, потому что убивать его Сломанный Меч не станет. Это он знал и без путаных историй Безымянного. Вторая — что Сломанный Меч жив, хоть это и казалось невероятным. И третья — что это не последняя встреча. Наверняка не последняя.

Наутро убийце отсекли голову, и это вызвало еще больше возмущений и волнений в толпе, но думали ли они, что сами отправили это дитя на смерть? Ставя под сомнение неуязвимость императора, они лишь губят себя, не в состоянии понять простую вещь.

Все под небесами.

Суть этих слов слишком недоступна для них.

С той ночи в саду Тень больше не скрывает своего присутствия. Цинь Ши-хуанди чует его ци постоянно: денно и нощно он охраняет императора, не позволяя никому покуситься на священную жизнь.

Кровь мертвецов въедается в каменную лестницу, ведущую во дворец. Иногда Цинь Ши-хуанди думает, что единственный, кто на самом деле не запятнал эту лестницу ни шагом, ни кровью, ни мыслью, был Безымянный.

Иногда ему самому хочется пройти по этой лестнице. Но еще не время, не время.

Цинь Ши-хуанди отправляет новые отряды на строительство гробницы. Советник Ли Сы ругается на чем свет стоит: тысячи живых людей милостью императора заменены на глиняных болванов, а они все равно недовольны? Оживить бы терракотовое войско, и пусть само копает!  
Чжао Гао только качает головой: такой народ, мол, палец в рот не клади, по локоть откусит и жалобу подаст. Неисправимый народ.

Император слушает их и на сердце у него легкое облако: если два человека сумели понять, найдется и третий.

Все под небесами.

Чаша с отравленным вином, поднесенная наложницей, падает на вышитый ковер. Тонкое лезвие меча оставляет едва заметную царапину на раскрытой ладони — такую же, как некогда оставил на шее обломанный край клинка. Цинь Ши-хуанди переводит взгляд с разбитой чаши на стоящего перед ним Сломанного Меча, кипящего от ярости, заливающей взгляд черным туманом.

— Тень, когда ты спишь? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает император.

— С такой беспечностью, твое величество — никогда! — в сердцах выпаливает Тень и исчезает раньше, чем стража вваливает в покои.

Наложницу подвергают “казни тысячи порезов” за попытку убийства императора. Жаль, она и в самом деле нравилась ему. Цинь Ши-хуанди даже думал взять ее в новый дворец…

Ее отец, конечно, ополчился против. Удивительно, как много семей в Поднебесной лишь притворяются верными, считая, что их близкие во дворце как в заложниках. Распустить гарем — и что же, поднимется новый бунт?

Цинь Ши-хуанди только морщится, слушая крики под стенами дворца.

В одну из ночей он просыпается, ощущая чужую ци — но Тень и не думает скрыть свое присутствие. Цинь Ши-хуанди открывает глаза и обнаруживает его спящим поверх одеяла на краю собственной постели. Даже во сне он не убирает руки с рукояти меча.

Цинь Ши-хуанди закрывает глаза и улыбается — Сломанный Меч известен тем, что подолгу размышляет, прежде чем дать исчерпывающий ответ.

На рассвете следы его присутствия растворяются в воздухе.

Бунт гаснет словно бы сам собой.

Императора Ши-хуанди обвиняют в излишней подозрительности — но излишняя ли она, если даже среди самых проверенных людей обязательно найдется предатель? Евнуха тащат волоком к палачу, а император падает на трон, прикрывая глаза рукой.

Свечи колеблются, пропуская направленное течение ци. Не атакующее — исцеляющее, придающее сил.

— Ты можешь подойти сам, — не отрывая рук от лица говорит император.

— Как можно приблизиться к императору менее чем на сто шагов? — отвечает Тень и почтительно кланяется, а затем — конечно же! — исчезает вновь.

После чаши с отравленным вином Цинь Ши-хуанди долго выбирает новую наложницу, и, конечно, ошибается вновь.  
А может быть, просто не может не ошибиться, и каждая их них, подобно этой красотке, хранит в складках юбки нож.  
Невозможно узнать, кто и кем был подослан, пока не треснет маска и не вскроется истинное лицо.

В новый дворец поедут не все, чистка рядов среди евнухов и советников — необходимая мера, и снова посыпятся головы, с глухим стуком разбиваясь о выеденную временем мостовую, но что делать, что делать, если иного пути все равно давно уже нет.

У дороги три полосы, и император едет по центральной.

Сломанный Меч забирает нож из руки напуганной девицы.

Стража, уводя растрепанную, проклинающую предателей девицу, ничему не удивляется. А император не может отвести взгляда от капелек пота, выступивших над губой смертельно бледного Сломанного Меча.

— Как там Летящий Снег? — спокойно спрашивает он.

— Так ничего и не поняла, — ровно отвечает Сломанный Меч и снова пытается отступить в тень.

Цинь Ши-хуанди ему этого не позволяет — перехватывает за руку, тянет на себя, нож падает на пол, со звоном пронзает доски, вставая вертикально. Цинь Ши-хуанди выдыхает в губы Сломанного Меча:

— Главное, что понял ты.

Черный шелк скользит с белых плеч. В тишине приказы отдают руки. Черное — цвет торжества и власти, но и цвет ночи. Черный может носить император — а может тайный телохранитель, желающий скрыться в сумерках. Черной может быть изысканная парча, расшитая золотыми драконами, черными могут быть хлопок и шелк, в несколько слоев окутывающие тело так, чтобы ничего не стесняло движений в смертельном бою.

Однако будучи сброшенной, точно змеиная кожа, черная ткань смешивается с черной тканью, и стираются различия.

На груди у Сломанного меча крупный шрам. Из тех, на которые сложно смотреть, не отводя взгляда. Цинь Ши-хуанди накрывает шрам ладонью. Невысказанный вопрос повисает в воздухе.

— Третий идеал воина — отсутствие меча в руке и сердце воина, — чуть улыбается Сломанный Меч, так, словно это не имело никакого значения.

— Кто это сделал? — спрашивает Цинь Ши-хуанди, уже зная ответ.

Летящий Снег никогда не отступала от своих идеалов.  
Но и Сломанный Меч не отступает от своих.

— Все под небесами, — говорит он, поднося ладонь императора к губам и целуя выступающую косточку на запястье.

Руки Цинь Ши-хуанди — все еще руки воина, и даже время не имеет над ними власти.

Власть императора — неоспорима и священна.

Но сейчас, в мягком мерцании свечей, защитным кругом охраняющем спальню, для Цинь Ши-хуанди не остается никакой власти, кроме той, что Сломанный Меч имеет над ним.  
Заледеневшее сердце не согреет внешний огонь — только тот, что зарождается от близости и единения, от понимания, казавшегося невозможным. Пожар, разрастающийся по меридианам, огонь, поджигающий кровь, лишь делает тьму вокруг намного чернее. Но в тьме таятся тени, и тени не дадут императору сделать неверный шаг.  
Надежда — та, что всегда спала в глубине души, не пробужденная, поскольку правитель всегда одинок на своем пути, — пробуждается в свете огня и отражается в сумеречных зеркалах.

Среди ниспадающих черных покровов, поддерживаемых порывами южного ветра, рвущегося в распахнутые окна, Цинь Ши-хуанди чувствует вновь, как его жизнь поднимается на острие клинка, превращаясь в серебряную каплю, которую легче легкого стряхнуть и разбить, но вместо этого — каплю направляют в желоб кровостока, приникая к нему губами, стремясь испить до дна.

Меч и ножны едины, как опасность и решимость.

В зелени глаз Сломанного Меча Цинь Ши-хуанди видит свое будущее — воду в клепсидре, текущую столько времени, сколько понадобится, чтобы возвести Поднебесную к торжеству единения, оценить которое смогут лишь потомки потомков. Тысячи стрел взмоют в воздух, тысячи флагов заслонят небо, тысячи терракотовых воинов встанут на страже, тысяча камней породит Великую стену, и однажды Поднебесная в самом деле окажется непобедимой, объединенной, независимой.

Цинь Ши-хуанди лежит без сна, слушая, как выравнивается дыхание Сломанного Меча, и чувствует, как черная тень покидает его зрачки, делая взгляд ясным, а душу — чистой, как первый весенний дождь.


End file.
